


Cwtch

by CelestialWolf72



Series: Irresistible [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Past Child Abuse, Shameless Smut, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72
Summary: All Sirius wants is Remus. Unfortunately for him, after Remus' recent glow up it seems that's all everyone else wants as well.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Irresistible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055117
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we are back with a sequel! I didn't intend to make a sequel to Glow Up before I read the lovely comments some of you left (each and every one of them made my day so thank you). This didn't go exactly as I had planned when I started writing it, but I hope you like it all the same. 
> 
> You don't have to read Glow Up to understand this but it does follow on from it, so if you fancy reading the whole thing you can find the first story [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619491)
> 
> Warning - very brief mentions of childhood emotional abuse in this first chapter. It's not graphic or detailed at all and it's not the main focus of the fic but it's there and I want to make sure you guys are warned in case it's something you don't want to read. It's towards the end of the chapter where Remus and Sirius are talking in the alcove and it's unsurprisingly concerning Sirius' family. Take care of yourselves and please don't feel like you need to read something if it might upset or trigger you.  
> Also this isn't tagged as underage because in their world they are legally adults and also over the age of consent in the UK.
> 
> xoxo

Sirius woke up warm and cosy and completely content for some reason that he couldn't quite remember. He let himself bask in the feeling of the warm bed and heavy blankets encasing him as he blinked himself awake. The curtains around the bed were still closed and Sirius stretched a bit as he rolled over, freezing for a moment when he encountered a bare and very hard chest in front of him.

Looking up at the mop of caramel curls splayed across the pillow and the practically angelic face still sleeping peacefully underneath it, Sirius felt his heart beat faster and a smile creep its way onto his face. It was hard to believe that this was the man who was responsible for the delicious ache Sirius could feel in his lower body.

He slid an arm around Remus' waist and shuffled closer, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. Remus shifted slightly, smiling sleepily and Sirius felt almost giddy with the thought of what they'd done last night, of what they could do tonight when they finally finished with their classes.

"Whaayousmilinat?" Remus mumbled, clearly still half asleep.

"Were those words?" Sirius couldn't help grinning at how completely adorable this sleepy Remus was.

Remus' lips pulled into the most adorable pout Sirius had ever seen and he blinked sleepily at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," Sirius said simply, "As always."

"Always huh?"

Sirius desperately fought back the blush he could feel forming on his cheeks. "You're aesthetically pleasing."

"Oh am I now?" Remus smirked, looking much more awake now he was able to tease Sirius.

"Shut up," Sirius muttered leaning in to kiss Remus properly.

Remus' hand instantly lifted to cup Sirius' face, deepening the kiss and it didn't take long for Sirius to slip his tongue into Remus' mouth. Remus let out a growl that _did things_ to Sirius; butterflies exploded in his stomach and his cock hardened ridiculously fast. He rolled them over so he was fully on his back, pulling Remus on top of him so he could feel the other boy situated between his legs. Sirius ran his hands over the firm muscles of Remus' shoulders and down his spine to rest on the softer skin at the small of his back.

"MOOOOOOORNING my darlings," The loud voice interrupted the passionate moment with all the grace of a speeding truck. The curtains were flung open and James was staring down at them, the smuggest smile on his face as he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Fucks sake Prongs." Sirius huffed, glaring at his best friend as Remus rolled off him, pulling the duvet up their bare bodies and buried his face in Sirius' pillow.

"I don't know why you're taking that tone Pads when it's me and Wormy who had to listen to you two going at it all night."

Sirius felt himself blush again but just rolled his eyes at James, "We weren't that loud."

"Yeah you were mate." Peter said from where he was sat on his bed fully dressed and putting on his shoes ready to head down to breakfast.

"Please learn how to use silencing charms properly." James added. "Yours failed at a rather explosive moment."

Sirius felt his grin turn a bit sheepish as Peter snorted with laughter at James' words; he hadn't even thought that James and Peter might've heard them. "Yeah sorry guys, we kind of got a bit caught up in each other."

He cringed internally at the cheesy line but the feeling disappeared as soon as he saw the pleased look on Remus' face.

"Glad that you've both finally sorted yourselves out though." Peter said, standing up and smiling warmly at them.

Sirius felt a huge rush of affection for his friends mixing with a relief he hadn't expected. He'd known they wouldn't have a problem with it and both James and Peter had definitely known how Sirius felt before now, but there was still that voice in the back of his head that sounded distinctly like his mother which was telling him he would never be accepted.

"Yeah all it took was Moony getting fucking _ripped_." James said, pulling Sirius out of his thoughts and laughing loudly when Sirius kicked at him.

" _No_ all it took was a half-naked Moony sliding into my bed in the middle of the night and being completely irresistible."

"Yeah, yeah," Remus mumbled, the back of his neck all red as he pulled on his boxers and hopped out of bed, grabbing a towel and heading towards the showers.

Sirius watched him go, not so subtly admiring the curve of his ass as he walked away. James cleared his throat loudly.

"Sooooo...you got your man huh?" James' voice was still teasing but he was smiling happily now.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Sirius couldn't help the wide grin in return. He knew he must look like a lovestruck idiot, but he didn't care. It was a pretty accurate description.

He got out of the bed and gathered his things ready to follow Remus into the shower. _And maybe get in with him..._

"Alright Pete let's head down to breakfast. Pads you don't have time for more fucking in the shower we've got Transfiguration this morning and Remus won't want to be late."

Sirius could feel himself pouting but grudgingly nodded and headed into his own, distinctly boring, shower.

***

Looking at Remus on any given day was enough to make butterflies explode in Sirius' stomach but now that he knew what the guy looked like under that oversized jumper and Gryffindor tie, it was surprising Sirius managed to get through the day in one piece.

The problem was that other people seemed to have finally noticed how good Remus looked too. He was getting a lot of appreciative stares from far more people than Sirius was comfortable with. Girls were finding excuses to talk to Remus in the corridor or outside classrooms, batting their eyelashes and flirting so blatantly it was almost indecent. Remus however seemed completely oblivious to it all. Even a few boys were giving him a second glance, staring at his broad shoulders and that incredible ass. This irritated Sirius even more for some reason, even though he knew Remus was bisexual and it didn't actually make a difference.

"Probably 'cause it's easier for you to compare yourself to them." James pointed out in what Sirius considered a rare moment of insight for his usually light-hearted friend. "It's more difficult for you to directly compare yourself to the girls, but honestly Padfoot you don't need to worry either way."

"How do you know that?" Sirius said, trying to sound off-hand, but he could feel the pout forming on his face as he watched Caradoc Dearborn giving Remus a look that was far too sexual give they were just talking outside the Charms classroom.

James rolled his eyes at him. "Fucks sake Sirius, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"No?"

"He looks at you the way I look at Lily, even more so since your naked escapades last night. If you need any more proof that he's head over heels for you then you're an idiot." James said.

Sirius felt a flutter in his chest and grinned, punching James lightly on the arm and making him laugh. Remus looked up at the sound and gave Sirius a smile so bright it made his brain melt.

For the rest of the day after his conversation with James, Sirius found it much easier to keep his cool. People were still flirting with Remus left and right and there were more than a few appreciative glances thrown his way, but it didn't matter. Not when Sirius was the one Remus kept shooting secretive little smiles at, not when it was Sirius' thigh Remus put his hand on during lunch or his hand that Remus grabbed under the desk in classes, giving it a little reassuring squeeze.

Predictably though, this didn't last long.

They were finally able to sit down for dinner, discussing the mountain of homework Slughorn had just given them. Peter being the only one who had dropped Potions after OWLs was watching them complain with a smug expression.

Remus was just buttering a bread roll, nodding along as James told him about his plans for their next Quidditch match, when a pretty Ravenclaw girl tapped him on the shoulder. Natalie Atwas was in their year and played on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, she was tall, dark-skinned and the smile she was directing at Remus was so beautiful it made Sirius want to jam his fork into his eye.

Sirius wasn't really listening to the conversation, he was too focused on the flirtatious body language and the way Natalie casually touched Remus' arm as they talked. Natalie had been Sirius' first, something he had never told the rest of the Marauders as the experience had been so bad he'd wanted to just forget the whole thing. Not that it had been her fault; she wasn't the one who'd felt completely out of place and uncomfortable.

Sirius had somehow developed a reputation as a heartbreaker among the female population of Hogwarts, whereas the reality was the only time he'd ever been with a girl he'd been awkward and embarrassed and thoroughly unimpressive. He and Natalie weren't exactly friends now but he knew she was close with Lily and he had no problem with her usually. But that was before she decided to come and chat up _his_ Moony.

Sirius tuned back in to the conversation just in time to hear Natalie say, "...want to go to Hogesmede with me this weekend?" She was smiling at Remus, who looked surprised at the question and gently removed his hand from under hers where it rested on the table.

"That sounds like fun Nat, but I've already said I'll go with someone else this weekend." Remus smiled at her, all friendly and polite and Sirius had to stop himself from glaring daggers at the pair of them.

"Oh, okay." Natalie looked a bit disappointed but smiled anyway. "Maybe another time?"

"It would be great to meet up as friends." Remus said, his voice still pleasant but a little firmer now.

"Yeah of course," Natalie said quickly, fiddling with the edge of her jumper. "I - it's not because Sirius and I used to have a thing right? 'Cause that was only once and he doesn't mind, right Sirius?"

Sirius just stared at her. _Calm down, it's not her fault you're painfully insecure._

"Right." He forced out through gritted teeth.

Remus looked at him with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Natalie. "Er - no, it's not. I had no idea you and Sirius had - ah - _history._ As I said, I'm seeing someone at the moment."

"Right, of course." Natalie managed to only look slightly awkward as she smiled warmly at Remus, getting up from where she'd been sat beside him on the bench. "I'll see you around then, see you on the pitch Potter." She added grinning at James who gave her a two-finger salute as she walked off.

"You're such a stud Moony." James said, smirking when Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Can we talk about how Sirius somehow slept with _Natalie Atwas_ and didn't tell us?" Peter interrupted, staring at Sirius. "She is literally the most beautiful girl in our year."

"Excuse the fuck out of you, what about _Lily!_ " James said, seeming affronted on Lily's behalf.

"Yeah Pads, what was that about?" Remus said quietly, his head tilted slightly to one side as he regarded Sirius, ignoring James completely.

"I - it was at the end of last year and it, well, it wasn't great. It was nothing, I just didn't want to talk about it." Sirius said, shrugging and trying to look like it didn't matter that much when in reality his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst out of his chest.

He stood up suddenly, leaving his plate of food untouched on the table. "I've gotta get started on that essay for Slughorn, I'll see you guys later."

He shot them a smile before turning and making his way quickly through the crowded Great Hall, managing to stop himself from breaking out into a run until he reached the Entrance Hall. He sprinted up the marble staircase and along the deserted corridors, not stopping until he reached a little alcove just off a fourth floor corridor.

It was as empty as he'd hoped with everyone being down in the Great Hall for dinner. The walls of the alcove were taken up with huge windows looking out over the grounds and a stone bench covered in soft cushions ran the length of the wall. It was one of Sirius' favourite places to come when everything felt like it was getting too much; somewhere he could come and look out at the world and sort through the mess of his brain.

Sirius sat on the bench, back against the cool stone wall and looked out at the sun setting over the castle grounds, casting an orange glow over the Forbidden Forest. He took deep calming breaths, focusing on his breathing until his heart felt relatively calmer.

Everything was fine. Girls were allowed to ask Remus out and it didn't matter when Remus clearly had no interest in anyone else. It didn't mean he was going to leave Sirius, it didn't mean he was stupid and worthless and someone as amazing as Moony would surely soon see that and ditch him as quickly-

_No._ Sirius took another long deep breath. _He basically said he loves you last night; you've known him for years he wouldn't say something like that if he didn't mean it. He wouldn't hurt you that way, he's not like them._

"Padfoot?"

The gentle voice broke through Sirius' thoughts and he turned to see Remus standing at the entrance to the alcove, looking at him uncertainly.

"How'd you know where I am?" Sirius said quietly.

_Stupid question, like that matters._

"The map." Remus shrugged, smiling slightly. "Can I sit?"

"Yeah of course." Sirius said quickly, curling his legs into his chest so Remus could sit in front of him.

Remus looked at him for a moment before scooting closer so their knees were touching and reached out, his hand hovering over Sirius' as if he wanted to touch him but wasn't sure if he was allowed. Sirius turned his hand palm upwards and linked their fingers together.

"You okay?" Remus said, his voice soft and quiet.

"Yeah, course I am." Sirius just shrugged, avoiding Remus' eyes.

"Sirius."

"I - I'm honestly fine. Just everything in my head gets a bit much sometimes, you know?" Sirius felt Remus squeeze his hand and smiled softly. "I just needed a few minutes to sort through this shit in my brain."

"Yeah, I get that. Happens to me sometimes." Remus said, "Want to talk about it?"

Sirius hesitated, "It's stupid."

"Padfoot," Remus stroked his free hand along Sirius' jaw for a moment, gently tilting his face for Sirius to look at him. "Nothing you ever feel is stupid. If there's something bothering you then I want you to know you can always talk to me about it if you want to, no matter how stupid you might think it is. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Sirius took a deep breath, concentrating on the beautiful green of Remus' eyes. "It was just Natalie and every other fucking person today, touching you and flirting with you and asking you out on a bloody date right in front of me and I can't say anything cos we're not - I mean I don't even know if we're..." Sirius trailed off, his face burning with embarrassment.

He was quiet for a moment and when he finally dared to look up at Remus it was to find him grinning, a teasing glint in his eye.

"What?" Sirius said, both confused and slightly annoyed that Remus was laughing at him.

"You're jealous." Remus said simply, still grinning.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Right Pads, what would you call it then?" Remus was definitely smirking at him now.

"I - well I - _fine_ maybe I am a little jealous, but can you blame me? Everyone's been all over you all bloody day!" Sirius said, feeling more than a little defensive. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing I promise, I just kind of like it that you're jealous." Remus said, his thumb stroking soothingly across Sirius' knuckles.

"Why?"

"I've spent months wishing you would notice me and now you're jealous that someone asked me to go to Hogsmeade? You have to let me enjoy this a little." Remus leaned in and brushed his lips across Sirius' jaw, peppering little kisses along his skin until he reached his lips.

Sirius huffed slightly but quickly melted into the feeling of Remus' soft lips against his own, his strong arms snaking around Sirius' waist.

Suddenly Remus pulled back with a smile on his face. "What did you mean you couldn't say anything because we're not...? Not what, Pads?"

Sirius felt the blush return to his cheeks as he shrugged, "We haven't really put a label on this."

Remus's smile became soft once more as he looked at Sirius. "Well then, let me make things absolutely clear. I have been in love with you since before I understood what romantic love could look like. You're my best friend and the one person I want to see every single day. I want to be with you in whatever way you'll have me, whatever label you want to put on it. I'm yours Sirius Black, if you'll have me?"

Sirius felt emotion well up in his throat and let his fingers wander to the back of Remus' neck as he digested the beautiful words.

"That sounded pretty eloquent for something that was on the spot Moony." He said, giving Remus a crooked smile.

"I've spent a long time imagining this conversation and planning out exactly what I wanted to say. I guess it wasn't all that spontaneous for me." Remus said, smiling and clearly trying to sound casual, but his cheeks darkened significantly underneath his freckles.

"I love you too Moons, have for ages. I - I'm not as good with words as you, but you're everything. You're just - everything." The last word was almost a whisper, but Sirius hoped Remus heard the emotion behind it. He didn't know how else to explain how he felt without the words sounding disingenuous, but he hoped Remus understood.

Remus leaned in once more, his hands cradling Sirius' face as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Their lips brushed together, so _so_ softly at first and then with a firmer pressure. Sirius pushed himself upright, his hand gripping Remus' hair as he slid his tongue into Remus' mouth, feeling giddy at the groan it elicited.

Remus broke the kiss to trail his lips back along Sirius' jaw and down his neck, nuzzling into Sirius' skin.

"I meant what I said before, I'm always here if something bothers you or if you want to talk. Whatever's going on for you I want to be there for you, to help you. That's what I'm here for now." Remus' voice was quiet, the words barely whispered into Sirius' skin.

"I get too into my own head sometimes." Sirius said quietly, finding it easier to be honest when he couldn't see Remus' face. "Something small happens that logically I know isn't a big deal, but I overthink it and blow it completely out of proportion in my head until I just need to get away from it. And all I can hear is my mother's voice telling me I'm a worthless piece of shit; a disgusting, useless degenerate that no one could ever love. That she'd rather see me dead than living happily with a man because then at least I wouldn't be bringing shame on the family-"

Sirius cut himself off with a big gasp of air, his chest feeling tight. Remus' face was back in front of his own, but his heart was going too fast, his breaths coming out in fast pants.

Remus took his hand in his own and leaned back slightly, giving Sirius space but staying right by his side.

"Breathe Pads, it's okay I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Nice deep breaths that's it; in through your nose and let it out slowly through your mouth." Sirius gripped his hand tightly and focused on his breaths and the sound of Remus' soothing voice. "That's it, just focus on your breathing...you're doing brilliantly, baby."

It took a few minutes for Sirius's breathing to even out, he was still gripping Remus' hand but let his hold slacken slightly from the death-grip it had been. Sirius felt exhausted, mentally drained but better than he usually did when this happened. He wasn't alone, he didn't have to try to find James and then feel bad for being a burden on his friend. James never minded and was always the first one there whenever Sirius needed him, ready to talk about things or just cuddle with him until Sirius fell asleep, but Sirius had always felt immeasurably guilty for bothering him.

But this time he didn't need to do that; Remus was already there, still holding his hand and brushing the hair off his forehead. Sirius leaned into the touch and sighed, feeling more content than he had since he'd woken up with Remus that morning.

"Okay?" Remus asked, his fingers still moving soothingly through Sirius' hair.

"Yeah - I'm so-"

"Please don't say you're sorry." Remus cut him off, smiling slightly and Sirius managed a small chuckle. "This is not something you ever have to apologise for."

"It happens sometimes, it's going to keep happening." Sirius said, his voice small. "It's not something you should have to deal with."

"That's not - Sirius," Remus sighed, but it didn't sound exasperated or annoyed, just a little sad. "Nobody's perfect; _we're_ not perfect and we never will be. Everyone struggles, everyone has their demons and we all have scars whether they're inside or out." Sirius' brow creased into a slight frown as he tried to process Remus' words.

Remus seemed to sense this and paused for a moment before continuing, "When you love someone, you want to be there to help them. Loving someone isn't all good times and seeing them at their best; it's seeing them at their absolute worst and loving them anyway."

"Yeah?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah baby," Remus said, his voice full of an emotion Sirius had never heard before. "You've seen me turn into a bloodthirsty beast every month, does that make you want me any less?"

"No!" Sirius said immediately, "Why would it?"

Remus let out a breath that might've been relief, "See? It's the same thing. We're both flawed but we accept that about each other and it doesn't affect how we see each other. I know sometimes you struggle and sometimes I do too. There's nothing wrong with that, I just want to be someone who can help you when you need it."

Sirius looked at him for a moment, then pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Remus' neck and resting their foreheads together when they pulled away. "You're fucking amazing, you know that right?"

"Shut up." Remus said, but he was grinning. "You'll do the same for me, you _already_ do the same for me and you know it. Being there for each other, it's part of being in a relationship."

"And are we? In a relationship?" Sirius said quietly, wanting to make absolutely sure.

Remus' mouth curved into an amused smile for a second but he seemed to sense that Sirius needed to hear it directly. "Do you want to be?"

"Fuck off Moons of course I do."

"Well good, me too." Remus grinned, looking almost giddy. "So I guess we're in a relationship then."

Sirius felt a swooping feeling in his stomach, his answering grin ridiculously large. "Good, that's good."

They sat staring at each other, just grinning like a couple of idiots before Remus chuckled and looked away, fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

"Should we go back to the dorm? As romantic as this weird little alcove is, I think my bed is much comfier."

"Yeah okay," Sirius reluctantly disentangled himself from Remus enough to let the other boy stand up, pulling Sirius up with him.

"Oh and by the way," Remus turned just at the entrance to the alcove, in full view of the corridor beyond which was now full of students heading back to their common rooms after dinner. "You could've said something to Natalie. I didn't know if you were comfortable with people other than James and Peter knowing, but if it was up to me I'd shout it from the rooftops that I'm in love with Sirius Black and I want him to be mine."

Sirius grinned, a genuine smile pulling the corners of his mouth up as he looked at this amazing man who was so much more than anyone else ever saw. "I like that idea."

He stretched up slightly to press their lips together and heard a few wolf-whistles from the students passing them. When they broke apart Remus had a slightly goofy grin on his face and his pupils were blown wide.

"Staking your claim, baby?"

"Fuck I love it when you call me that." Sirius smirked, biting his lip and watching Remus' eyes dart down to stare at his mouth.

Remus took half a step back, his fingers tangling with Sirius' again and cleared his throat, the blush back on his cheeks. "Fancy a cwtch in bed? Just forget everyone else for a while?"

Sirius nodded and stepped out into the corridor, pulling Remus along with him. "Sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for them to get back to Gryffindor Tower, walking hand in hand through the castle corridors and shooting each other secret smiles. Sirius looked calmer than he had all day and Remus hoped that he was feeling a little better after their talk. It pained him to know that he could be in any way responsible for making Sirius feel like he wasn't good enough, even if it wasn't intentional.

His fucking family. Remus was so glad Sirius was out of their house and living with the Potters, but it still didn't mean he was completely free of all the toxic bullshit they'd instilled in him over the years. Remus couldn't bear to think that anyone had ever treated Sirius as anything other than the beautiful, precious soul that he was. He knew it was difficult for Sirius to sometimes see his own worth and Remus vowed to find a way to show him every single day how incredible he was.

They made their way up the stairs to their dorm, pausing only a second to wave at James and Peter who were sat by the fire with Lily and Marlene. James was just about managing not to look too overexcited at the prospect of speaking to Lily, but still smirked at them both as they made their way through the crowded common room.

As soon as they were through the door of their dormitory they both stripped down to their underwear, Remus pulling a soft t-shirt over his head. They got into Remus' bed, curling around each other almost instantly. Remus sighed contentedly, snuggling into the other boy and burying his nose in his neck, breathing in his comforting scent. Sirius wound an arm around him and they both just lay there for a while, content just to be in each other's company.

"I love you Rem," Sirius whispered suddenly, his voice soft. "I mean I _really_ fucking love you."

Remus smiled, lifting his head a little and propping himself on his elbow so he could look into Sirius' face. "I know Pads. I really fucking love you too."

Sirius smiled. "It's just...I never felt like I could be loved you know? No one has ever loved me, except maybe Regulus...in his own way. And then I came here and everything at home got so much worse, but things got better as well 'cause I had you lot. You and James and Pete...you showed me what it means to love someone unconditionally. Especially you. I can be completely myself with you and I know that you'll love me anyway."

Remus nodded, his fingers moving to stroke along Sirius' arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "I know it's not the same, but I think I get it in a way. I never thought I'd have this either. The only person I had before Hogwarts was my mum, I never had friends and I'd never thought that I would get to have a real relationship. That no one could ever love me because of what I am. Even my own dad couldn't put up with it, so why would anyone else?"

Sirius made a small noise that was either in anger or sympathy or possibly a bit of both.

Remus shot him a reassuring smile and continued, "My point is, I can understand what it feels like to think you're unlovable. I know our families are very different and I'm not pretending to know what it was like for you growing up in that house. But what I mean is I get it when you have a bad day or feel like you can't cope with things; I'll have them too. You don't ever have to apologise or explain yourself to me if you don't want to. My love for you isn't conditional Pads. Whatever happens I'll love you just the same."

Sirius looked at him for a moment, his grey eyes slightly glassy before he leaned up and captured Remus' lips with his own. Remus immediately surrendered to the kiss and the feeling of Sirius' soft lips made butterflies explode in his stomach.

He rolled so he was more fully on top of his boyfriend - _his boyfriend_ \- propping himself up on his arms and leaning down so their lips were barely brushing. Sirius raised himself up to try to kiss him properly but Remus just pulled further away with a grin, Sirius trying to chase his lips and slumping back onto the pillows with a pout when he couldn't.

"You're being mean, Moons." Sirius practically whined.

"Hmm and you're pouting." Remus teased, his fingers skating feather-light up and down Sirius' bare sides. He didn't miss the way the other boy shuddered.

"You love it when I pout." Sirius said, his eyes now sparking with mischief, hiking his thighs up around Remus' waist and using his legs to pull him down so their bodies were flush against each other.

Remus barely supressed a groan at the feel of Sirius' hardening cock against his own, the only thing separating them was the thin material of their boxers. It didn't take long before they were thrown haphazardly over the side of the bed leaving nothing but the delicious slide of their cocks together. Sirius slipped his hands under Remus' t-shirt, long elegant fingers skating up Remus' chest and pulling it off over his head.

Sirius smiled at him as he ran his hands through Remus' mussed curls, fingers massaging his scalp gently as Remus slipped a hand between them and started stroking him slowly, reverently. He pressed kisses to the skin of Sirius' throat trying to convey how beautiful and precious and _amazing_ he was. Sirius needed to know. He deserved to know how incredible he was and how much Remus treasured him. He should never have to go a day without thinking he was anything less than perfect.

"Fuck you're so good," Sirius panted as Remus stroked him faster. "Talk to me Moony, tell me what you want."

"Oh Merlin," Remus groaned, his mind assaulted with images of everything he'd ever dreamed of doing to Sirius.

"Come on Moons, tell me everything you've always wanted to do. Your filthiest fantasies, I want them...please."

Remus moaned again, leaning down to whisper in Sirius' ear, his hand still moving quickly over his leaking cock. "Fuck Pads. I want you in my mouth, fucking my throat so hard I can't talk the next day. I want you to use me and be rough with me and fuck me until I can't walk. But I also want it slow and sensual and gentle, looking into your eyes as we come together."

"Oh fuck yes, more." Sirius panted, fucking his hips up into Remus' fist and throwing his head back against the pillow.

"I want to bend you over and fuck your tight ass, make you whine and scream for me. I want to spank you and tie you up and-"

"Oh fuck, Remus!" Sirius cried, back arching as he came all over his own chest and Remus' fingers.

Sirius looked so beautiful and fucked out, his porcelain skin darkened in a deep flush that ran all the way down to his chest. He was breathing heavily and blinked up at Remus slowly, a sated grin spreading across his face.

Remus sat up so he was kneeling over the gorgeous man in front of him and grabbed his own cock, stroking himself quickly. Sirius lazily slid a hand up his thigh until he was gripping Remus' hip firmly.

"Come on baby, come on me." He whispered, his voice low and deep.

Remus cried out as with only a few more strokes he felt his orgasm washing over him, his come splattering across Sirius' chest and stomach.

Panting, he let himself drop down so he was lying beside Sirius and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Alright?" Sirius said quietly, hand sliding between them to twine his fingers with Remus'.

"Yeah, god you look so good Pads I couldn't control myself."

Sirius smirked. "I think I'm alright with that."

Remus laughed and leaned over the side of the bed, rummaging around for his wand. When he'd finally located it from the pocket of his discarded trousers, he cast cleaning charms on both of them, vanishing the mess off Sirius' stomach.

"Hmm thanks Moons," Sirius murmured, sounding distinctly more sleepy now.

Remus pulled the duvet back up around them and spooned up behind Sirius, snuggling into him and letting himself relax into the soft pillows.

"Moony?"

"Hmm?" Remus blinked and focused on Sirius again.

"Do you really want to do all that stuff?" Sirius merely sounded curious, but there was a definite blush spreading across his pale skin.

Remus felt a little self-conscious. That was not the way he would've chosen to first discuss his fantasies with a partner, but he'd just go so caught up in the moment. If Sirius wasn't into it then this was going to be incredibly embarrassing.

"Umm, yeah I guess. If any of it isn't something you're into though then obviously that's fine, I just got a bit carried away-"

"Re," Sirius interrupted and Remus' heart warmed at the sound of the new nickname. "Did you not see what that did to me? I am definitely up for being spanked."

Remus snorted and bit his lip, feeling less shy now he knew Sirius wasn't repulsed by the idea. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Sirius was smirking again, embarrassment seemingly gone. He wiggled out of Remus' arms to turn over so they were lying face to face. "I mean the idea of fucking you sounds heavenly, but I've always fantasised about being held down and dominated."

Remus' heart rate increased and he felt his arousal stirring again. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Mmhmm I thought you might like that." Sirius grinned, "I've been wanking to the idea of you bossing me around and tying me up for _months."_

"Fuck Pads," Remus said, leaning in and kissing Sirius. His hand slid down Sirius' back to grip one plump cheek, pushing the duvet out of the way as Sirius moaned into his mouth.

Just as he was starting to think he could probably go for round two, he heard the door bang open and the sound of voices before there was a definite squawk.

They disentangled from each other to see that James and Peter had returned to the dorm, Peter frowning slightly while James had flopped back on his bed.

"What was that noise?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow at Peter.

"I wasn't expecting to see your bare ass in the middle of the afternoon, forgive me for being a little surprised." Peter said dryly, moving to sit on his own bed and pulling his Charms books out of his bag.

"My ass is a thing of beauty Wormtail, you should feel blessed to have seen it." Sirius said loftily, nevertheless pulling the duvet further up to cover himself once more.

"He's right." Remus said, making Peter roll his eyes as Sirius crowed in triumph. "What's with Prongs?"

James had still not spoken since entering the dorm, which was potentially concerning given it was normally difficult to get him to shut up even for a few seconds.

Peter laughed, looking over at James, "I think he's in shock."

"Why?" Sirius said, "Evans finally agreed to give him the time of day?"

James raised his hands in the air as if in triumph, but it looked slightly strange given he was still lying flat on his back on his bed.

"No!" Sirius said, looking at Peter for confirmation.

"She agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him next week. Don't ask me what happened, I think she might have been swapped."

"I can't believe it boys," James whispered finally, pushing himself up and staring at them all in wonder. "Lily Evans has agreed to go out with me. Me!"

Sirius and Remus just stared at him for a moment before Sirius burst out laughing and leapt out of bed, seemingly not bothered by the fact he was still butt-naked, and pulled James into a bear-hug.

"Congrats mate!" Remus said, pulling his boxers and t-shirt back on and throwing Sirius' boxers at him as he clapped a grinning James on the back. "Don't screw it up."

"Don't think he knows how to do that." Peter muttered, chuckling when James threw a pillow at him.

"Oh Merlin, don't put the pressure on I'm already nervous!" James said, having snapped out of his daze and now running his hand through his messy hair. "What if I _do_ screw it up?"

"You won't!" Sirius said bracingly. "You just got to be yourself and not who you think she wants you to be. You're not going to mess it up, Jamie."

"But what if I do? She's everything."

"I know the feeling," Remus said quietly, "But you don't get anywhere if you're not willing to take the risk. Trust me Prongs; it's worth it."

The smile Sirius gave him was blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this, for some reason it just wasn't working! I hope you like it, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and well x

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> I hope it was okay, it felt a lot more pressure writing this now I know there are some people who really enjoy the first fic in this series, so I really hope you all like it. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for future fics in this series let me know, I love writing these boys into a world where they can be happy and safe! 
> 
> Cwtch is a Welsh word generally used to mean 'cuddle' and it's one I think Remus would use all the time.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always really appreciated so if you enjoyed it let me know! Stay safe x
> 
> Tumblr: CelestialWolf72


End file.
